The present invention generally relates to a sewing machine which is provided with zigzag needle and material feed drive features. More specifically the invention is directed to a zigzag motion of a needle which is accomplished by means of two synchronized stepper motors.
Stepper motors have the capability of providing accuracy and control in motor applications and have been increasingly employed in diverse engineering fields. Sewing machines have been marketed which employ a stepper motor for performing a specific operation.